Intraoral three-dimensional (3D) imaging capability promises to revolutionize traditional dental practice workflow by allowing chairside real-time 3D digital model acquisition without taking traditional impressions, thus facilitating speedy and accurate computer-aided-design (CAD) and computer-aided- manufacturing (CAM) of dental restorations at dentist's office or off-site labs. The 3D imaging technology leads to a new era of digital dentistry. However, bulky form factor and lack of flexibility are among general shortcomings for both 2D and 3D intraoral camera products: bulky sizes of distal probe and handheld units limit their access of entire treatment regions;and their designs usually have rigid structure, preventing their uses in confined spaces and difficult to access areas. The primary objective of this SBIR is to develop and demonstrate a novel 3D imaging approach that enables simultaneous 2D and 3D surface imaging capability for intraoral camera based on the ultrathin fiber scanning concept. The ultrathin intraoral 3D camera (UT3D) we propose herein has several unique features that are far-superior to any existing intraoral cameras: ultrathin (~1 mm), flexible, high resolution 2D/3D (megapixels), accurate and user-friendly for intraoral imaging. This novel 3D technology and product would enable a new level of imaging capability, accessibility, patient comfort, and versatile uses for CAD/CAM applications. With its ultrathin and flexible features, this novel 3D camera can also serve as the "Eye-On-The- Tip" for many dental instruments. The tiny distal end and flexibility allow the ultrathin camera to access areas of undercuts, relief, shear walls/sides that are impossible for traditional optical imaging cameras to access. Our Phase I specific aims are: Aim 1: Design and build a Phase 1 prototype of the ultrathin intraoral 3D camera;Aim 2: Develop, validate and implement the 3D imaging algorithms for the ultrathin intraoral 3D camera;Aim 3: Perform 3D imaging tests on phantom and real teeth to quantify UI3D camera's performance;Aim 4: Identify areas of improvement based on Phase 1 results, and develop/optimize Phase 2 work plan.